memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
T'Prynn
T'Prynn (c. 2190-2349) was a Vulcan female born to Sivok and L'Nel. T'Prynn had a long and distinguished career as an operative of Starfleet Intelligence until her death in the year 2349. Early Life Like many Vulcan children, T'Prynn was betrothed at a very young age in an arranged marriage made by her parents and the parents of her prospective husband, Sten. In the year 2212, T'Prynn rejected Sten, whom she never loved, choosing instead to choose her own companions. Sten was unwilling to release T'Prynn from her betrothal and invoked the koon-ut-kal-if-fee in an attempt to force T'Prynn to submit to his will. T'Prynn refused to submit to Sten and slew him in the savage ritual combat that followed. Before he died, Sten forced his katra into T'Prynn's mind. T'Prynn attempted to have Sten's katra removed by the priestesses at Mt. Seleya, but Sten refused to be removed, attempting to force T'Prynn into submission from beyond the grave. It is currently unknown if T'Prynn ever managed to free Sten's katra from her mind. As of 2265, T'Prynn still struggled with Sten's katra and his calls to submit. Following this incident, which labeled T'Prynn as val'reth (one who holds a katra against his or her will), T'Prynn chose a life of exile from Vulcan and joined Starfleet, where she made her mark in Starfleet Intelligence, specializing in intelligence gathering, threat assessments and covert operations. Vanguard By the year 2265, T'Prynn was assigned to Vanguard station in the Taurus Reach, a vast expanse of space far from the center of the Federation, in the frontier located between the Klingon Empire and the Tholian Assembly. '' Vanguard'' had been fast-tracked by Starfleet after the discovery of a mysterious Meta-genome by the USS Constellation in the region in the year 2263. T'Prynn was one of only three people on the station who knew the truth behind Starfleet's presence in the Taurus Reach, and part of her job was to keep the truth a secret. To this end, T'Prynn orchestrated the disgrace of journalist Tim Pennington when his investigations brought him too close to the truth. In her off-hours on Vanguard, T'Prynn was known to entertain station residents with incredibly beautiful performances on the piano in Manon's Caberet. T'Prynn is known to have been romantically involved with a Klingon double-agent named Lurqal, who was undercover on the station using the identity of a human named Anna Sandesjo. (''VAN'' novels: Harbinger; Summon the Thunder) Elias Vaughn T'Prynn first partnered with fellow S.I. operative Elias Vaughn in the year 2319. The two formed a loose partnership that lasted off and on for thirty years. In the year 2343, T'Prynn was injured in an operation in which she and Vaughn rescued Federation Special Emmissary Raisa Tartovsky from the planet Devniad in Cardassian space. (''TLE'' novel: The Art of the Impossible) T'Prynn and Vaughn first met rival S.I. agent Ruriko Tenmei in the 2347 in an operation on the planet Kora II to facilitate the defection of Cardassian scientist Crem Veruda, who had designed a powerful Artificial Intelligence that Starfleet want to keep out of the hands of the Cardassian Union. T'Prynn was killed in a transporter accident in the year 2349 onboard the [[USS T'Plana-Hath|USS T'Plana-Hath]]. Vaughn and Tenmei became romantically involved following T'Prynn's death. The couple named their only child, Prynn Tenmei, in honor of their lost friend. (''DS9'' novel: Lesser Evil) T'Prynn T'Prynn